Cheesy Puffs
by CBloom2
Summary: Lame title I know, but who knew that Cheesy Puffs could cause so much hurt and angst! Im hopeful that the story is better than the title.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new Blue Bloods story in which, yet again, I cause injury and angst to favourite characters. In this story I am assuming that Jack is older than Sean (apologies if I'm wrong).**

**Again, I don't own anyone you recognise I just like to hurt them every so often. Also I'm in the UK so I may not get all the Americanisms right.**

**Chapter 1**

"Aw come on Uncle Jamie, Dad won't go with us and we **need** some chips!"

Jamie sighed as his youngest nephew broke out the puppy dog eyes to full effect, "Sean, you don't **need** chips...the game's about to start..." Jamie pleaded.

"We'll be quick – I promise," his older nephew insisted, "They're still talking on the TV – we've got at least 15 minutes yet, and we know what we want and where to get it," Jack explained while he was grabbing his coat.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh at their antics especially when Sean passed him his own coat, "Ok, but we're in and out..."

As the three of them made their way through the hall Danny appeared at the door, a huge grin on his face, "How did you get Uncle Jamie to cave so easily?"

Sean showed his dad 'the face', "Ah no wonder – no-one can say no to that face!" He laughed, clapping Jamie on the shoulder. As Jack turned to close the door behind them, Danny bounded up to them, "Don't forget my Cheesy Puffs!" Jamie shook his head, laughing as he ushered the boys in front of him for the five minute walk to the store.

Danny was still chuckling to himself as he joined his father and grandfather in front of the TV. He uncapped a beer and took a long drink, feeling his whole body start to relax. He enjoyed nothing better than watching the game with an ice cold beer and his family. Linda, Erin and Nicki were out for an afternoon of shopping so Danny and the boys had decided on a guy's afternoon with the remaining male members of the family, "They got to him then?" Frank enquired, with a knowing smile.

Danny put his bottle of beer on the table, "Oh yeah. Sean gave him 'the face' – it can melt icebergs!"

"Hmm, I seem to recall another young man who could give out the old puppy dog eyes to good effect," Henry reminisced as Danny blushed slightly. Frank chuckled, remembering all too well.

Suddenly their attention was diverted to the screen as the teams came out. This had been billed as the game of the season, so they we all eager to watch it. As the teams began to warm up, Danny's cell phone rang. He grabbed it without looking at the caller ID, "Reagan, and this had better be good! He barked, hoping it wasn't a case on his day off.

"D...dad...is that you?" A small nervous voice sounded on the other end.

"Sean?" Danny answered, his brows furrowing with concern – concern that was mirrored by the other men in the room after hearing the tone in Danny's voice. Danny turned on the loud speaker, "Dad, its Uncle Jamie...he's hurt..." They could hear the break in Sean's voice, "Dad, I don't know what to do..."

**So that's chapter 1. The story will be 4 chapters long. The others will be a little longer and full of angst etc – hope it was ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts - always makes me feel like it is worthwhile posting. So this chapter is probably about the same length as the last one, but I feel that if I put more in it would get a bit dull. Hope I've made the right choice.**

Chapter 2

Danny immediately felt his heartbeat quicken at his son's words – the adrenaline starting to flow, "Sean, where are you? What happened?"

All three men were now huddled over Danny's phone, anxiety and fear taking them over. There was a pause before Sean answered, "We're at the store...Jack got the Cheesy Puffs – then Uncle Jamie got us and took us right to the bottom of the store – then he gave me his phone and told us to stay there and not to move until he told us to, he said there were bad men in the store...so we did as he told us too, then..." His voice began to break again as his father realised just how close to tears his little boy was, "Ok Sean, you're doing great. Is Jack ok? Is he there?" They could hear some fumbling then Danny heard his older son's voice, relief flooding through him, "I'm ok dad...we did what Uncle Jamie told us..."

"Good boy. You're both doing great. Listen Jack, is there a grown up there that I can talk to?" Now that Danny had heard his boys, he needed to find out exactly what had happened to his brother. Meanwhile, Frank and Henry had turned off the TV, grabbed their keys and were making their way out of the house.

"Yes, dad – there's the owner, "Jack's voice sounded far away, "But I don't know if he can talk...he's holding something onto Uncle Jamie...there's blood everywhere dad..." Danny swallowed hard wondering what on earth his boys were witnessing.

"Do you think you could hold the phone for him Jack? Put it on loud speaker then he can hear us..." Danny suggested as the three older Reagans piled into the car, their attention still firmly on the phone.

They could hear noises, mumblings on the other end of the line as Frank peeled away from the curb, "Hello," came a new voice, "Danny?"

"Chris? That you? What the hell happened?" Danny had known Chris since High School, but it was still a shock to hear his voice.

"Two guys held me up Danny. They had guns...I...Sean can you get me another towel please...there's an ambulance on its way Danny."

"What happened to Jamie, Chris?" Frank asked – the pit in his stomach growing.

"Frank? Jamie...Jamie was stabbed Frank!"

Danny nearly dropped the phone. There was an audible gasp from Henry, who turned to look at his own son. Frank's expression was unreadable at that moment. Danny caught his breath and tried to quell the rising panic, "One of the robbers got hold of my five year old," Chris continued, fear still evident in his voice, "I thought they were going to kill him – there was nothing I could do – Jamie didn't hesitate – once he got your boys to safety, he tackled the one who had my son – got him free...we didn't see the knife until it was too late..." he trailed off as if the shock of what had happened was starting to get to him. Danny could feel the nausea rising, accompanied also by anger. The times they had clashed about him 'rushing in' and Jamie's hesitating, and this time he didn't hesitate and look where that got him. He glanced towards his father, noticing the while knuckles as the Commissioner gripped the wheel tighter, "Talk to you dad Jack...take Sean...hold on Jamie," Chris ended in a whisper, but the anxious men in the car heard the frantic whisper.

"Dad?" Danny heard his son's quiet voice.

"Hey Jack, you and Sean doing ok?" He wished he was there to hold them.

"Yeah dad, we're ok...I can hear the ambulance..."

"Ok, good. Look, we are just around the corner; we'll be there before you know it. You're both being really brave – we are so proud of you both! I'm going to hang up now because we're just pulling up..." He closed off the phone with a heavy sigh, "Of all the stupid...rookie mistakes...stupid..."

Frank and Henry looked at each other as they listened to Danny's mutterings knowing that the anger was born out of extreme fear for his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for your reviews and alerts. I'm always a very nervous poster so it really means a lot to read your positive comments.**

**Here's chapter 3, more of the family turn up. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 3**

An hour later, Danny, Frank, Henry and two exhausted boys were sat in the waiting area of the 3rd floor of the hospital, doing just that, waiting…something the Reagan men weren't very good at. Sean was sat on his father's knee, his head tucked under Danny's chin desperately fighting the pull of sleep. Jack sat in between his grandfather and great grandfather, just staring at the floor, trying to forget all the blood he saw on and around his Uncle. The small group were silent as each one were lost in their thoughts and fears their fallen family member.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the arrival of the Reagan women, whom Danny had called as soon as Jamie was on his way to the hospital. Linda headed straight for Danny, scooping up Sean as she did so. Jack jumped up and ran to her – causing Danny to marvel yet again how Linda was able to manage both of the boys at the same time. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

Erin ran straight to her father, while Nicki ran to her great grandfather, "Have you heard anything?" Erin mumbled from her fathers embrace.

Frank sighed as he pulled Erin away slightly, "No, nothing yet…"

"It looked bad Erin – I can't lie …it looked real bad…" was all Danny could say.

Frank glanced down at his two extremely tired grandsons, noticing how their eyes filled up at the mention of their Uncle, "Linda, I think it might be a good idea to take the boys home, it's been a hell of a day for them."

Linda looked at Frank with surprise, but realised that he didn't want the boys there if the worst did happen. She caught Danny's subtle nod in agreement, "Come on boys let's get you home – Nicki I could use your help…"

Nicki wanted to argue – she wanted to stay but she was also mature enough to realise what the adults were trying to do, "its ok mum. Just tell Uncle Jamie that I love him, "she insisted. Erin took hold of her daughter and gently kissed her forehead, "I will sweetheart…" she whispered as a rogue tear left her eye.

As Linda left with the boys, Jack turned and ran to hug his dad, "Call us – please dad!" He implored.

"I will son…I promise…now be good for you mum," Danny finished trying to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat.

After the children had left – Danny's façade dropped as he slumped into the chair, head in hands, "What's taking them so long?"

Erin sat herself down next to her brother and put her arm around him. Time passed slowly for the waiting family.

After a while, Danny jumped up out of Erin's comfort, "I need to do something…I'll get coffee…"

Just as he went to open the door, it opened seemingly on its own, revealing the doctor who had been working on Jamie…

**So that was Chapter 3. It hasn't gone unnoticed that actually the later chapters are not any longer than the first one like I said before chapter 1. But if I put them together I feel like they would drag a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at me posting 2 chapters in one day! Aren't I good? Wanted to get it posted in case my laptop decided to give up the ghost!**

**Another thank you for all your support. Last chapter – more comfort etc.**

**I'm not a doctor so apologies if anything medical don't make any sense.**

**Again I don't own anyone you know!**

**Chapter 4**

Sunlight snaked its way through the slits in the hospital blinds, heralding the start of a brand new day. Danny straightened up in his uncomfortable chair, trying to ease his tired muscles. He stood up slowly, massaging his back as he took a step towards the head of the bed. Jamie was still out of it, just as he had been all night. Danny knew this for a fact because he had barely shut his eyes at all.

He looked down at his sleeping brother, resisting the urge to move a stray lock of hair that had fallen onto his forehead. He didn't feel as tense as he had done the previous night, due to the fact that the doctor had assured them that none of Jamie's internal organs had been compromised and that although he had lost a lot of blood, the wound had been cleaned and sutured so there was no reason why he wouldn't make a full recovery – although he would need a lot of rest to start with.

"Come on Jamie, wake up…" he whispered, as he gave into temptation and gently moved the lock of hair, shaking his head as he did so, "If you could see this little brother…I'm sure you'd have something to say!" He left his hand on Jamie's head for a fraction of a second longer – it helped to ground him, being able to feel his brother…alive.

Silently, he made his way to the window to catch a glimpse of the outside world. He had spent the last few hours alone by Jamie's bedside after he'd manage to persuade his father and grandfather to go home to rest with a promise to call them if there was any change.

After the doctor had shared to good news with them, Danny had immediately called Linda, who'd passed it on to the children, "Tell him we love him!" He'd heard them shout in the background, causing a grin to erupt on his tired face.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening allowing the night nurse entrance into the room, "You _still_ awake?" She admonished, just as she had done each time she'd been in to check on Jamie during the night.

Danny smothered a grin; "I'm making up for sleepy-head over there…" he drifted off as he watched her administrations. When she had finished he knew that he didn't have to ask, "He's doing great," she insisted.

"So why is he still asleep?" Danny sounded like a petulant child, even to himself.

"He lost a lot of blood. His body is resting while it replenishes…he'll wake up when he's ready…" she explained, "I'm off duty soon and I'm hoping I won't see you here tonight when I'm back on…" she smiled kindly at the obviously fraught man.

"Someone will be here!" He insisted.

"Oh I don't doubt that!" She chuckled as she left the room.

Alone again with the sleeping man, Danny took one last look out of the window before reclaiming his position by the side of the bed.

"You slept at all since I left?" A voice startled him from behind. He relaxed somewhat when he saw his sister making her way towards him.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked, surprised to see her back so soon after leaving to take their father and grandfather home.

"Can't a sister look after her brother once in a while? I've got breakfast…" she revealed a bag and two large cups of coffee.

"Just what the doctor ordered," Danny grinned as he grabbed a coffee.

"Figures…bet you haven't eaten all night?" Danny at least had the good grace to look sheepish, "You look like hell big brother – you ok?" She was serious now.

Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, "Just tired…I couldn't sleep…wanted to be awake in case he did…I just want him to wake up!" His voice broke slightly as he glanced at the sleeping man.

Erin pulled up a chair next to her brother, "Takes me back…seeing a brother laid out like this…"

Danny sighed and nodded his agreement. Memories of Joe had flooded his mind during the quiet, early morning hours, "God Erin, when I saw him in the store…laid out with blood leaking out of him, I just kept thinking that it was Joe all over again…" He put his head in his hands as Erin put her hand on his back, her eyes brimming with tears as the memories assaulted her, "I really thought that was it, you know? That I'd lost another brother…" He began to rub the back of his neck in a familiar sign of distress to his sister.

"You…don't get rid…of me so …easily…" a weak voice penetrated their distress.

Both Erin and Danny almost dropped their drinks in surprise. They were both on their feet, jostling for position in their brother's eye line, "How are you feeling little brother?" Erin asked, smiling tearfully as Jamie's eyes cracked open just a little bit.

Even though he'd just opened his eyes, he was able to throw Erin a 'dumb question' look, which she acknowledged with a chuckle.

"Tired," he managed.

"Doc says you'll be tired for a while. You lost a lot of blood…"

Jamie smiled and nodded as his eyes began to drift closed again. Erin and Danny shared a look of relief.

Suddenly, Jamie's eyes snapped open, "Danny, Jack, Sean…they ok? I told them to stay where I put them…" Danny placed a hand on Jamie's chest, "The boys are fine Jamie. They did exactly what you told them to do – you kept them safe. Sean called me…" He shuddered as he remembered hearing his little boys' voice as he tried to tell him about Jamie.

"Danny?" a quiet, concerned voice broke into his thoughts.

"I owe you little brother…it could have gone a whole other way and my boys…" he coughed slightly to clear his throat. That was the last thing Jamie needed to see, "Both Jack and Sean wanted me to tell you that they love you and that they are proud that you are their Uncle, especially after saving that kid. They think you're some sort of superhero or something…"

He stopped when he saw Jamie's eyes fill with tears.

"Goes double for us," Erin added her eyes still damp.

Jamie took a couple of deep, painful breaths to try to pull himself together. When he had, he looked more exhausted than when he had first woken up, "You rest now Jamie, we've got some calls to make…" Danny advised, as he took hold of Jamie's hand and kissed his forehead gently. He saw that his brother's eyes were still open a little so he steeled himself for some sarcastic remark, "Thanks Danny – love ya…" came the soft comment.

Erin smiled as she followed her older brothers' example. As they turned to leave, Jamie had one more thing on his mind, "Danny, what happened to your Cheesy Puffs?"

His eyes slipped shut as sleep reclaimed him – not hearing the laughter that filled his room.

**So that's it! Jamie woke up! Hope it wasn't to 'cheesy'. I know that Frank probably wouldn't leave but I wanted some brothers and sister time – but on the other hand I didn't want it to be a long drawn out finale. Was it to rushed? I'm sure you'll let me know!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads whether you review or not – it really makes my day to think that someone takes the time to read my ramblings!**

**Hopefully more soon, if plot bunnies allow.**


End file.
